Violation
by Murdock129
Summary: A Oneshot. 'Scarverse'. Shayera tells Diana what it really is that's causing her nightmares. HG/WW femslash. Contains dark content and depictions of rape. I condone none of the content of this story


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or locations used in this fic

Warnings: Contains extremely dark themes, depictions of rape, hate crimes and violence, I condone none of the actions portayed in this fanfic.

Diana whimpered softly as Shayera sobbed, tears flowing down her beautiful face as they lay together in Diana's quarters on the Metrotower, the winged woman bawling brokenly, the two lovers had yet to reach the making love stage of their relationship, but already were at the sleeping together naked stage, Diana's strong arms encircling the crying Thanagarian and holding her carefully in her arms. Shayera's entire body quivered as she slowly came down from her sobbing, eventually quieting and looking up weakly at her lover.

"I... owe you an ... explanation. And you deserve to know what happened to me Diana" Shayera whispered tearfully.

-Flashback-

Shayera slowly stirred from her resting place, looking around at the stolen tent which had become her home since she had left the Justice League. Most of earth was no longer safe for her, she had been forced to steal a tent and hide in a remote area in North America, she wasn't an expert in earth geography so she didn't know where would be best to hide. Slowly she unzipped the tent, pushing herself out and stretching her painfully cramped wings, still wearing the same white shirt/vest and jeans she had been wearing when she had left Wayne manor. Slowly she stood, leaving the tent and her remaining food where she had left them before standing, deciding she needed to go flying for a bit help herself relax, wings spreading as she leaped into the air, her wings lifting her into the air, within seconds she was above the treetops, flying free in the air, the winds rushing over her feathers and her skin giving her a feeling of contentment and freedom, not even hearing the blare of a gunshot until it was too late

A spray of pellets tore through the muscles of her wing, letting out a scream of agony as she began to spiral towards the ground, hands lifting in front of her face to protect herself, branches ripping at her as she fell, screaming in agony as she hit the ground with a crunch, blackness taking over her vision, hearing a leering voice saying

"Look boys, seems we caught ourselves a filthy hawk", blackness taking over, the redhead passing out.

* * *

Shayera groaned softly, her senses slowly returning to her, able to feel an intense pain in both her wing and her shoulder, feeling what felt like a rope around her wings, holding them together, another rope looped around her wrists, hands which had been forced behind her back and below her wings. Slowly her green eyes slid open as she whimpered in pain, finding herself lying on her side on the dirt floor of the forest, eyes turning up to where three men stood, one holding a shotgun, the second holding her mace and the third holding a baseball bat, Shayera groaning and trying to lift herself up without the use of her hands and wings.

"No you don't bitch" one of the three men growl, pulling back one leg and kicking Shayera in the stomach, the woman yelping in pain as she fought the urge to vomit, whimpering in pain as one leaned down and grabbed Shayera by the hair, lifting her up to her feet and wrenching quite a few of the hairs out by the roots, pulling his arm back and backhanding her, knocking her back to the ground

"So boys, what do you want to do to the bitch then?" the one holding the shotgun asked, putting the gun down against a tree, the other men tossing the mace and the baseball bat down beside the gun, the three men leering over the wounded Thanagarian, an evil glint appearing in one of their eyes, the man stepping forwards and pulling a Swiss army knife from his pants pocket, yanking Shayera up by the hair before kicking her in the back of the knee, forcing her to kneel in front of them. His hands moved down to the struggling woman's breasts, Shayera's mind screaming out in terror but not allowing the men the satisfaction of hearing her scream or beg, receiving another slap round the face for her struggles from the man with the knife. She could feel his hands move to her shirt, her eyes closing, already brimming with tears as she felt him start to rip her white shirt from her body, the tears escaping and rolling down her cheeks, already feeling so violated as the man ripped away her bra, leaving her kneeling and topless before her tormentors, feeling three pairs of hands groping her bare breasts, tears streaming down her cheeks in agony and humiliation at the violation

Unable to do anything but quiver and struggle against her bonds, Shayera begged silently for someone to hear, mentally screaming out

'John! Diana! J'onn! Bruce! Anyone!', she'd battled armies and gods, but here she was, helpless and tied, fighting against the ropes as best she could but only receiving another slap round the face for her troubles, eyes clenched closed as she desperately tried to focus on anything but what was happening, whimpering in pain as she was thrown to the ground, face and breasts pressed into the dirt, whimpering softly, unable to stop herself as she felt the knife press against her jeans, cutting through the material, the men's hands tearing them from her body leaving her tied, naked and helpless infront of them, tears streaming down her cheeks as she begged.

"Please stop", receiving another kick to the face, feeling her nose break with a crunch

"Shut up whore!" one of the men snarled, three pairs of hands running over her naked form, the Thangarian sobbing as large hands squeezed her tender buttocks, tears rolling down her cheeks as her body froze in place, feeling her legs pulled wide apart, body forced up into a kneeling position again, screaming in pain and anguish as she felt the man forcing his manhood into her. The second man forced her onto his lap, his manhood forcing itself into Shayera's back hole, causing her to scream out again loudly in pain, his hands mauling her breasts, a third man forcing himself into her mouth, pulling on her fiery red hair as she sobbed

The man painfully raping her womanhood punched her hard on the breast, causing her to give a yelp of pain, muffled by the manhood being forced into her mouth, more whimpers and sobs every time the second man thrust himself into her back hole, the pain excruciating with each thrust, pain and degradation taking over her senses completely.

It was just a haze of pain until finally they exploded into her, dropping her to the ground, their disgusting seed dribbling from her womanhood, back hole and lips, tears rolling down her cheeks as she felt a sharp kick to her ribs from one, another taking her leg and snapping it, the third treading carefully on her hand, bones breaking in all three parts of her body, the woman screaming in agony, crying freely until she felt the butt of the shotgun hit her round the face, knocking her into sweet oblivion

* * *

Shayera whimpered softly as she felt herself awakening, able to feel a near web of ropes around her body, her wings, ankles and wrists bound, bark against her back, he cold metal handle of her own mace forced deep inside her abused womanhood. Slowly her tear filled eyes sliding open, finding herself tied against a tree, her wings, arms and legs all wrapped around the trunk, tears streaming down her face, the men's vile seed still dribbling down her legs and over her breasts and chin, Shayera sobbing brokenly. She felt so dirty and violated, degraded and humiliated, left tied and naked to die alone in the woods, all traces of the three monsters who had done this to her seemed to be gone.

For hours she hung there, the positions she was tied restricting her breathing until eventually she passed out, hearing a soft sound, as if herad through water, of a portal opening near to her, seeing a figure in gold and blue before she fell into the blackness of oblivion.

-End Flashback-

"And then I woke up in Fate's tower" Shayera sobbed out softly, looking up tearfully at where Diana's face was twisted in a mixture of hatred and understanding, the Amazon Princess' arms cradling Shayera carefully, tears rolling down Diana's tanned cheeks. "Make love to me Diana" Shayera whispered softly as she finished her tale, "Show me I don't need to fear being touched"

Slowly Diana lifted her hand to cup Shayera's smaller breasts, gently whispering to her lover.

"Is this what you really want Shayera?" the red head nodding before Diana leaned down, stealing the younger woman's lips with her own, hands caressing her lover gently and lovingly as they fell to the bed together.

A/N: This fic before Scars but after the final episode of the series. If you read this and where offended or anything similar I have to say I did warn you. I'm sorry for upsetting you but you did choose to read it despite the warning


End file.
